powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrand
Wrand is the angry general of the Emoneytion Army. Biography Wrand is a foul-tempered general who is Dollaraos's right hand man. He is a living armor that can control anyone in a rage-filled mindset. Wrand gets a thrill from destruction, discharging an electric current from his body as well as fighting with a seven-branched sword. He tends to say "How irritating!" whenever displeased. While aiding Dollaraos in the past, Wrand enacted his leader's plan to form around Patrick's body as part of a master plan to control Gold PteraZord. As a result, once revived, Wrand, with Dollaraos' help, influences the amnesiac Patrick to instill rage in humans under Dollaraos's orders. Once Wrand is able to use the Gold PteraZord Saurus Battery when his captive's rage has reached its zenith, the truth of Patrick's fate is revealed. After being shattered in order to free Patrick, Wrand is then forced to use Cambridimes as new hosts. As a result, his rage intensifies due to the fact that his Cambridime host can only survive a month before he must transfer to another. Needing to get a new ideal vessel, Wrand aids a robotics scientist in perfecting his android Pal-Bot to make it into his new body. But after Pal-Bot is shut down, Wrand is forced to fall back with his original intent to possess another living body like Patrick's. Wrand offers his aid in Emoneytion Tree's revival and was believed to be dead until he resurfaced. Though unable to tolerate Grudgeta and his attitude, Wrand is instructed to take no action against his fellow commander. However, Wrand resolves to indirectly undermine Grudgeta before using him as a vessel since their respective emotions are similar. Finding the results beneficial to his level of power, Wrand decides to keep his action a secret for the moment. However, when he employs the Santa Claws brothers near Christmas, Wrand learns that Grudgeta's personality begins to take over and confirming Anthony's strength, decides that taking Reese's father as a new host to not only being the only way to maintain his sense of self, but also boost his level of strength. However, betrayed by Santa Claws to take the full blast of the Ten Zords Maximum Victory Finish, Wrand's body became weak enough for Grudgeta to hold as the freed villain reveals that he manipulated Wrand's plan from the beginning. Though Joyra and Sorrowllon save him, his anger quota now full, Wrand loses his standing with Dollaraos as he resumes using Cambridime as hosts. He is then equipped with two rings on his horns that force him to serve as Grudgeta's bodyguard, and also abandons his remaining honor in the progress. During the final battle, Wrand turns on Grudgeta while regaining his freedom and aiding Patrick to destroy Grudgeta. However, his armor heavily damaged to the point of near death, Wrand decides to settle things with Patrick and dies in their duel while landing a mortal wound on the Ranger. Hosts Patrick Dino Charge.png|Patrick McDowell Cambrima.png|Cambridime (actually) G-BO.jpg|Pal-Bot(briefly) Resentful knight endolf.png|Grudgeta(formerly) Ranger Key The Wrand Ranger Key is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a set of Emoneytion Edition Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, into Wrand. Notes * Wrand is a portmanteau of wrath (referencing his emotion) and Rand See also *Dogold - his counterpart in Kyoryuger Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Emoneytion Army Category:Generals Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Patrick.cesare Category:PR Villains Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:PR Generals Category:Male Category:2016